


Idyllic Torture

by JamesJenkins9



Category: My Bodyguard (1980)
Genre: Bullying, Drama, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: What if, on that fateful day in the Boys restroom, Melvin and Cliff had realized they were intrigued by and attracted to one another? Stockholm or romance? What would Ricky do if he couldn't get there in time. I am a huge fan of the film and always thought Melvin had some sort of feeling for Cliff that he doesn't know what to do with. I do not own the film or its characters. Hope you enjoy the story!





	1. Chapter 1

𝐂𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐟'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕

I'll never forget that day in the Boy's restroom; it changed my life. That day brought me to a revelation I never faced until now. Honestly, one I had suspected, but around people putting on masks just to fit in.

I'd tried to steer clear of Melvin Moody, determined to keep my family and hopefully Ricky out of this. I was set on going head to head with the Devil if it meant keeping my 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭 safe. That's what gave me courage- the will not to be bullied anymore. Even though I knew it equaled suicide, I wasn't scared that Melvin had me cornered. No, I was thankful none of my new friends were here. My own life was second to theirs, especially Ricky. 

𝓗𝓲𝓼 𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓮𝔂𝓮𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓬𝓾𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓷 𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓵𝔂. 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝔂 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓫𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓹𝓸𝓸𝓵𝓼. 𝓦𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮!

"Cliff, Cliff, Cliff," Melvin chanted, relishing every sound my name made and placing his arms around me, bringing his face close to my left cheek. We were in the Boys restroom, and I believed I was Dead Meat. I closed my eyes on instinct, Ricky's name repeating in my head constantly, reminding me not to cry, not to give Ricky any push to fall into Melvin's trap.

I felt his warm breath on my neck and my body went limp, shivering in a jittery way, each one almost making me fall towards him. He didn't bite, his teeth teasing across my cold sweaty skin to hit at the vein lying under it, he only exhaled coolly. I couldn't open my eyes, my arms flat up against the tile walls, numb to the heat flowing from his body. His nose tickled at my very throat, then moving up my neck, my 𝓐𝓭𝓪𝓶'𝓼 𝓐𝓹𝓹𝓵𝓮 to my right ear.

"Cliff, something I wanna tell you." My eyes burst open, and I kicked myself for that. He was on me! He lifted his head to meet my gaze, our noses halfway touching. Burning into the dark brown void of his irises made my stomach flip-but not in the way I thought.

"Cliff....," he cooed, tongue licking his top lip in a Big Bad Wolf smile. "You're different, Peache. No lie. Guess it's my 𝓹𝓼𝔂𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓬 side, I've never met anybody like you." I couldn't break my eyes away from him, hypnotized by his eyes. His voice went down to a tone like a whisper nearly too hard to get, while his mouth wasn't far from mine. "Cliff, you're starting to rub off on me."

My heart skipped a beat, and my palms got so clammy. I knew it wasn't 100% from fear, and that was way more creepy. He saw my response and glared, you could see his eyes were screaming 𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓮𝓭. "Wanna chill and hang with me, Cliff?"

Forcing a smile on my mouth, as my mind raced over the question, pushing aside my weird responses to him. There was an excitement exploding around my body that I never felt from anybody, but i couldn't fall for it if I wanted to survive. Honestly, there was more to Melvin than I'd thought before. Maybe, possibly, if I went along with it, I might have a chance of catching up with Ricky. Maybe. Hopefully I'd not only save my own skin, but keep Ricky outta Melvin's way.

Deciding I'd go along with Melvin's creepy interest, and not the strange one that was twirling deep in my gut, I thought 𝓣𝓸 𝓗𝓮𝓵𝓵 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓲𝓽! After what felt like a nightmare to me, my smile perked up, and I breathed a little and let his arms hug me. "Y-yeah I do. That's why I didn't fight back. Uh, I knew Ricky wouldn't be looking for me if I'd left him a message."

I put on my best lying face, meek too, praying that if I looked honest about it, he'd believe me. My head was a roller coaster, but I kept hope alive that he'd put it on the last fright rather than a fib.

His face grew calmer, arms round me secure. I felt my back freeze up, and I yelped, my hands reaching to Melvin's elbows. "Ouch, Melvin."

His annoyance piqued up again, and his grip deepened much more, but I wasn't scared. Ricky was nervous about touching me, but Melvin clearly wasn't shy to do it. It was....sweet? I thought I was abducted by aliens. Melvin didn't want to pound me, and I was having the freakiest feelings over him. "You're so precious. What's it matter if I gotta hold you tight?" 

I thought a minute, then cleared my throat and settled into his hug, my face buried in his chest, pressing my lips to his throat. "Please Mel," I said shyly, breathing his smell in. 

I felt his confusion spiral, but was pleading that the result of true feelings would trump any other gesture he'd show me. Ricky's love for me had kept him from making risky mistakes, so would Melvin's sexual draw be too much for him?

We stood still for five minutes; my fate in Melvin's hands. I just prayed and hoped that Melvin's creepy affection and exploration as far as I knew would keep me safe. Maybe in time I'd hook back up with Ricky.

Then, Melvin made his choice. "That's it then. You're all mine." Then he placed an arm over my shoulders, stroked my face with his left hand, and led me out of the Boys room.

𝐑𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐲'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕

I looked everywhere around the school. There wasn't a single trace of either Cliff or Moody, other than the jacket of his lying near his locker and the smell of the kid in the air.

I breathed non-stop, taking in the pain that brought stinging memories of him in my brain. The idea that he had Cliff captive, and I'd no clue where, made me want to screw Moody up. Next thing I knew, Carson was running up to me, his arms moving faster than wings, his scared face pale and sweaty from the brow.

"We'll find him, Rick." Hi reassuring voice hardly calmed me down. I knew he said it because he was the only friend Cliff had besides me. I'd wanted to punch at the wall thinking of Moody's hands on Cliff wherever they were.

"Hope you're right," I said and was nervous at the fear in my voice. I was vulnerable, feeling totally alone, but I didn't think it would come out that clear. I'd felt this way ever since losing my little brother; I was never close to anybody after that, before Cliff. It was hard to accept that thought with how I felt, but it wasn't totally tragic, just very bitter. I'm not giving up on Cliff!

I could see Carson and Shelley on another side of the hallway, going over places they'd looked for Cliff at. They didn't find squat, making that fear crawl inside me more. "Carson, he's gone!" I almost yelled, kicking the nearest locker and denting it just a bit without any thought.

Carson didn't jump but just put his small hand on my right forearm. "Rick, we're gonna find him."

I exhaled so deep, driving myself to trust his confidence. Carson was always kind of a joker, wished this was just that. Even when he wasn't joking, he did have some guts. Sure that we'd find Cliff would give me some hope again. The thought that I'd see his eyes, hug him in my arms, feel his warmth rise under his peach-like skin, made me determined to find them. 

Rather than rage on it, I took a deep breath, looked back at the dent I made.

"You're right Carson. We'll find him and Moody. When I see Moody, I'm gonna fuck his face up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the film or characters. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!

𝐂𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐟'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕

I'd almost forgot how long Melvin Moody had his eyes on me. His strong arms held me nose-to-nose, and I could smell his dark shirt. I'd prayed, hoped, prayed again; the beat went on, but I didn't know when he'd hit me. When he sent his goons out, I was shocked to see I didn't want him to let me go, that was scary. I only trusted Ricky. He was one of the few real friends I made since moving here, even had a crush on him. Why was I having these feelings about Melvin?

I grinned to myself as I felt his struggle on what to do with me. I felt lips brush against my right cheek to my ear.

"Cliff?" He whispered, and I couldn't help the great chills that crawled in my body or the blush that grew on my face when I learned his tongue was against my cheek. I looked up from his chest, smiling nervously. His eyes narrowed, a sneer twisting his mouth before he tried to smile at me.

"You're not bad looking when you smile," I said before I thought about saying it, my hand reaching to touch his very chest.

My hand didn't get close, his hand closed around my fingers hard enough that I winced a little bit. I cringed gritting my teeth and looking up into Melvin's face. His eyes were more 𝓼𝓬𝓪𝓻𝔂 than ever, if that's true for anybody, now his mouth's in a smirk, showing his teeth that were not far from my neck.

"Oh oh oh, Cliff, I wouldn't do that." His voice was smooth, cool and creepy, not so honest like Ricky's

I felt my knees go weak at the thought of Ricky and what he's going through, but I risked this for him, right? I hated even asking it, how could I doubt that when I thought how arm Melvin's arms were round me. I cursed myself, to push those thoughts out, before figuring out how to escape my bully.

"Sorry. I didn't....sorry." I lowered my face to rest against his body again, words hardly even heard in the room.

Even so I knew he'd get the message, with his almost 6th sense I guess. He was fast on his feet too, me being a light weight, I guess this made him feel more powerful. He freed my hand, and I slowly tried to bend my fingers, breathing his musky scent in. It was almost like Ricky's, but very different. Totally different, though I couldn't really tell why.

"Well, c'mon Peache. Cat got your tongue?" he asked, waiting for me to react setting me against the wall gently.

I looked around and had no clue what to do. There was nobody coming in, with an old window facing outside to the school courtyard, sometimes sunlight shined through the smeared glass on us, making his hands or even face look dreamy before shadows came back. But I still was his prey.

I still felt his eyes on my body, and I met them, fear clearly stamped on my face no doubt. He grinned, coming closer to me.

"Peache, you didn't think I'd let you go to get taken under Ricky's wing, did ya?" He crossed his arms over his chest, stood across from me, and stared deep into my face, the feeling in his eyes sorta lustful. 

"I'm not gonna bite you, much. But I told you that you're mine, and I meant it? I'm an expert too. That's the fun of it Cliff. If Ricky can find you, he's got you." Well, until we cross again." He laughed, it sounded more wicked than a cartoon villain, and I jumped again, my fingers flat on the walls.

"Ricky's not coming for me. I know I'm yours." I looked up at him from under my auburn fro, hands rising up cautiously, doing all I could to sound for real, while telling myself it was a lie. I never liked to lie, but was happy Melvin didn't see through me, it scared me that he hadn't....yet. Maybe there was more to my lie than I'd said. I felt myself attracted to him, curious about his character since my first day in class? Yeah, I was freaked out, but who wouldn't be when at the mercy of the school bully. 

No! I love Ricky, I'd do anything to stand by him, to help him out, to show him what I feel for him. This is just one way to do it. I thought of the evening at his house, moving my hands across his tanned skin, hugging him, and kissing him. Feeling the heat and courage of his love lift me up, I smiled gleefully. I was only getting hard, was it. Puberty does weird shit to the body, and facing your #! bully no doubt equals a weird scenario, especially when that #! bully now takes you in the Boys restroom.

Melvin looked disturbed but seemed kinda amused when I smirked. He grabbed my shirt collar and started to caress me. I'd no choice but to let him, if I wanted him to think I was honest because I felt for him too. I couldn't fight back. That's why I said to myself, constantly, as I remained still in front of him, breathing hoarsely the pine-scent detergent and piss in stalls, almost barfing. When I let out a gasp, he just stood beside me, head cocked to the side so confused, tip of his tongue sticking out to show his dirtiness.

"Sorry," I almost whispered as I looked at him. "I'm not so self-confidant like popular kids." I rubbed my nose on instinct, looking at him still.

"What're you looking at? Are we gonna play the staring game all day or do something?" I asked, my voice a bit more braver than it sounded.

Melvin laughed somewhat, shaking his head, and it even sounded sincere now rather than devilish, while it was still naughty, perfect for a pervert. Before I knew what he was up to, he took me into his arms and pushed me into the nearest stall. Opening the door, so we could enter, I bolted out of his arms covering my face at the stench of the stall. 

It wasn't dumpster horrible thank God. It was cleaner than the other ones, and it didn't look too fouled up yet. Still made me scared about what would happen. It smelled moldy, and in an effort to be rebellious, one of the walls was covered nearly every inch in graffiti, which how conveniently praised how many kids Melvin stomped on or girls dated. It was one big stall, honestly. It had gossip and insults all over it. What keeps school drama going, and I was nervous about my name ending up on it. There was the toilet in the center, I hoped I wouldn't get 𝓯𝓵𝓾𝓼𝓱𝓮𝓭.

"Don't think I'm letting you try anything," I said, head held high, corner of my eye facing to the toilet.

"Cool it." He beaded his eyes, a stark glare on his face. I'd once noted his face as evil, weasel-like. But it's so gorgeous, the more I looked; a slender jaw, hot lips and fine eyebrows. I remembered with a smirk.


End file.
